1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable user devices and more particularly to a system for providing enhanced display features on a wearable use device.
2. Related Art
Wearable user devices such as, for example, Google Glass® available from Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., may include wearable computing devices that feature a head-mounted display device that is included on a frame, similar to an eyeglass frame, that the user wears on their head such that the display device is viewable in front of at least one eye of the user and between the eye of the user and physical objects the user is viewing. Users of such wearable user devices may interact with the wearable user device to provide instructions by speaking those instructions aloud, and the wearable user device may then use voice recognition techniques to interpret those instructions so that they may be executed by, for example, displaying graphical user interfaces, icons, and/or other information in on the display device such that that information is viewable over the user's field of view. Instructions may also be provided to the wearable user device through a touchpad located on the frame that allows the user to “swipe” through information (e.g., icons) displayed on the display device. However, conventional display techniques for such information on a wearable user device has limited the functionality of wearable user devices, as such conventional techniques do not take into account information about the users field of view.
Thus, there is a need for an improved wearable user device with enhanced display features.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.